One Direction Ariana Grande
by CuteDinosaur
Summary: Okiee, hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first FanFic! This Fanfic is about: Ariana Grande (not famous in this FanFic) has a brother. This 'brother' is not just an ordinary one. He is THE Louis Tomlinson. They've gotten into a fight and seperated from each other. A couple years later, Louis takes Ariana into 1D's house and the boys seem to have a romance for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The story

**Ariana's Pov**

Okay. I'm Ariana Jasmine Grande. Am I a perfect girl? No.

Is my life perfect? Well, it used to... now it's not.

Here's the story:

My mom, Angelina Grande and my dad, David Grande died when I was 13 years old.

Painful? Yes. The crazy thing is that Louis Tommo is my brother.

We _were_ inseparable when I was younger.

Now... well, let's just say he has moved on... To a band called: Two Directions.

Now I have a Step Family... And it's _terrible_! They don't care about me.

My real parents did though. Me and Louis had a big fight before they died. I regret that.

Now he doesn't live with us. He doesn't even know about the step family. Here is the fight:

**January 3, 2010 **

" Hey Ari, me and Luis is gonna practice band in the basement.. come?" Louis told me.

" Sure Lou!" I said as me, Louis, Luis went down the concrete stairs to the basement.

Louis stood close to the microphone getting ready to sing. Luis held his guitar ready.

They played good... but I wasn't satisfied and I think Louis saw that. He can be real stubborn sometimes.

He asked me how I think it was... I told him I loved it and went to my room.

I was talking to my best friend, Alexa about how terrible they were.

**Louis Pov**

I was walking to Ariana's room when I heard her talking to Alexa.

I know I shouldn't be stalking.. but I wanted her to hear her brag about how good I was.

**Ariana pov**

" Hey Alexa, how can I tell Lou that his singing is horrible?" I said.

"Well, just say it!" Alexa yelled.

"Okay, pretend like your him" I told her.

" Hey Ari how was my performance?" Alexa said.

" YOUR THE HORRIBLE-EST SINGER I'VE EVER HEARD LOUIS!" I yelled ... TOO loud.

**Louis Pov**

I slammed the door open and walked up to Ari.

" You loved my singing huh? Maybe I should stop?" I yelled at her.

" L-l-louis? Y-y-you heard that?" Ariana said.

" Nahh.! Ari! TRUSTED YOU! I HUMILIATED myself on the X FACTOR?!"

" Ya know what. I felt pity. I don't now. "

" Why?! So you can lie?!"

" Shut up Louis! i lied for you!"

" Y-you lied for me?" I scoffed. " You lied for yourself!"

" Just admit it. you wish you had an angelic voice like me!" Ariana said.

" Ya know what I'm admitting right now?"

" what?!"

" YOUR A STUPID HOE WHO LIKES TO LIE AND SAY FOUL STUFF!FIBBER!"

**Ariana pov**

How could he say that? I was just lying for his sake! Now he has to cuss?

" Louis. I'm _sorry._" I said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I never liked fighting with Louis. Especially over this.

" ya know what? I'm sorry." Lou said.

" for what?" i said.

" I'm sorry that you have to stay here while I have a big future ahead of me on the Xfactor."

i thought he was gonna say something sincere... but he didn't.

" oh.. and don't forget to wash your fucking mouth with soap you fibber." louis said and slammed the door.

We always makeup afterwards but..this time it was different.

~ **end of fight **~

After he left for the Xfactor Mom and Dad died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgive Me?**

**Ariana's POV**

Okay, when I came back from school I headed to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Do I really look that ugly? I've been bullied ever since

my parents my died. It's like when my parents died, all my sunshine and happiness

died out. Looked at my arms and I was surprised on how ugly it looked. One reason

my arms are ugly: I cut.

All the bullies made me do that.

I looked at my Iphone and saw a text message:

_Hello Dear._

_It's me Louis. I still had your number all these years._

_I hadn't had the courage to text you. message me back._

_and by the way... Forgive me? I miss you&I love you 4 ever Ariana:)_

_xx Louis_

I couldn't believe it. Louis texted me. I've had his phone number too.

But I erased it when he left. I could tell it was Louis cus' he had the same number.

Should I text him back? Well..sure?

_Hey Lou,_

_I forgive you. I miss u sooo much!_

_I never thought you'd ever message back._

_~ Ari_

**To: Ari**

**From: Lou**

_I __WANT __to see you so bad._

_Maybe I could slip you in Paul's Limo and send you here?_

xxx Lou

**To: Lou-Bear:)**

**From: Ari-Ferrari:P**

_Mom and Dad died _**RIGHT** after you left.

I've had had a step family ever since.

_Can I live with u plz!_

_They wouldn't care!_

~ Ari

**To: Ari-Ferrari:)**

**From: Lou**

_I guess so..._

_The boys wouldn't know you'll be here._

_A black escalade will be on the corner of Dawn's Donut._

_Be there at 5 A.M_

_xxx Louis_

**To: Lou-Boo:D**

**From: Ari-Ferrari:P**

_Thank you!_

_LOve you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO_

_Much:)_

_~Ari_

**[A/N: Please REVIEW! Shout-outs to those!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where are you Ariana?**

**[ A/N: haha, lol sorry... I DID kinda used their names so... YOLO, **

**I'm just gonna use their real name:) Hope you enjoy.. to anyone who actually**

**reads these... :P **

**Shout out to: a guest that was my first review:) lol they only told me that I **

**really did use their names.. they didn't say anything else.. it's okay cus' I know they read it:) ]**

**Ariana POV**

Am I actually gonna see Louis again?

I must be dreaming.

He.. he, said something so awful...

Well, that was the past, right?

I'm sure he didn't mean it... right?

I hope so.

I looked across to see my digital clock gleaming at me.

_1:34 ._ Damn. It's one already. I needa get up at 5.

_4:25._

I closed my alarm and got up.

My heart pounded so fast, that I couldn't breathe.

hyperventilating? Yes much!

I took a quick shower and wore a black beanie and a grey sweater and black jeggings.

Yeah.. my clothing changed right after my depression.

My ex is crazy. He abused me. I thought someone really loved me

for me. But no. I'm too ugly. My ex, Daniel, somehow disappeared right after I slapped him

when he tried to hit me _again. _I really don't know what happened to him. I grabbed my black

large fake nerd glasses and put em' on.

I grabbed my long black boots.

_4:55._

Did I really take that long?

I put on some mascara, foundation, eyeliner and packed all my stuff in a suitcase.

I somehow managed to fit all my belongings(Clothes, memory photos, precious objects

etc.). I grabbed my iPhone and went into the living room. My step mom and stepsister are

probably sleeping still. I looked in the fridge... ughh. Nothing. After I closed my fridge, I felt

a strong pair of arms on my waist.

"Missed me babe?" he said.

I turned around and... oh no.

It's Daniel.

" How'd you get in here?!" I yelled.

" Hmm.. let me tell you. Your mom. I mean STEP mom. She's a dumb head." He said.

" What do you want?"

" Uhm. I don't want anything" He said as he went to open one of the kitchen cabinets.

" N-n-no. you seem to want something ." I said, my voice trembling.

He went up to me.

" You REALLY want to know what I want?" He yelled.

I nodded my head. He pulled his hand behind his back and out appeared a knife.

**Louis POV**

Ariana... what a lovely girl.

I missed her so much.

It's 4:20. I should probably send Paul cus' it takes 20-30 minutes to get there.

I called Paul to go to Dawn's Donuts.

**Ariana POV**

So, I'm here in my room while Daniel, my ex is trying to freaking KILL me!

He's outside my room door banging on it, threatening me to open it.

I'm crying.. I _SO_ knew I was gonna cry so I used water proof make up.

He busted my door open and I could see the craziness in his eyes.

He REALLY wanted to kill me. How could a person be so cruel?

He grabbed the knife and punctured it across my cheek.

I yelped and threw my luggage outside the window.

My mind was everywhere!

Do I jump out my tall house?

Will I die from Daniel?

I just couldn't be slaughtered by Daniel.

I jumped out.

I managed to get me and my luggage to an alley next to Dawn's Donut.

Next thing you know, I fainted from the fall I had when I jumped out the window.

**Paul POV**

I'm here at Dawn's Donut and it's 5:15 already.

Louis said to look for a girl with light/tann-ish skin with brown hair that is

about 5"2 or maybe 5"5. He tipped in that she was very pretty and had purple eyes.

Now, that is unique.

I don't see here. He told me she knew to meet here.

Where is she?

I went outside the car and went inside Dawn's Donut.

Maybe she was hungry? Nope. Nobody there was nearly close to what Louis described.

I looked over across the street and she wasn't there.

I went back to the car and texted Louis.

**To: Louis**

**From: Paul**

_She's not here._

**Louis POV**

I just got a text from Paul and he said that she wasn't there.

What?!

I was pacing backing forth maniacally.

" Lou." Harry grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. " Are you okay? You've been

pacing for about...15 minutes."

" Uhmm, yeah.. w-w-what? Yeah I'm alr-right!" I said.

" I've known you for a couple of years. I **know** you're **not** alright!" Harry said.

" Tell me. What is wrong. You can go on all day and tell me nothing is wrong,

I won't believe it one bit." Harry said.

" You look a bit worried." Liam chimed in.

" You want some food?" Niall said as he looked me into my eyes concernfully.

" YOU GUYS! J-just please stop. I- I just need space. Give some time" I told them.

I knew it was wrong to yell, but I couldn't really think what to say.

Ariana. Ariana. Ariana. That's all I'm thinking about.

How can something happen to her just for a night.

She_ did_ tell me she did have cruel step members.

This.. maybe.. I..she.. UGHH!

I sat on the couch and rest my head in my hands.

" Tell me when you're ready to talk." Harry said as she patted my back and went into the kitchen.

**[ A/N: Read .. only if you dare to ;) haha jk so.. please REVIEW and tell me what I**

**should add in to the story, my mistakes and comments! Thank you SO much for reading**

**this! :) Read on...and Review if you want MORE chapters! ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**[A/N: Shout out to Random-Rebecca for reviewing! I'm so glad you like**

**the story so far! ]**

**Ariana POV**

I woke up in a black leathery car.

Woah.. wait. Am I being kidnapped?!

I took my sweater off ( wearing a tank top under) and roped it around the kidnapper's eyes.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KIDNAPPING ME!?" I yelled.

The kidnapper couldn't take control of the wheel so we were going all directions.

" SPEAK UP MISTER! " I said as I tightened my sweater around his head to

the head rest for the seat.

" LADY! CALM DOWN! I'M GOING TO CRASHH! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" The kidnapper said.

" I'd rather this better than you killing me!" I shouted.

The kidnapper stopped the car and took off his seatbelt.

He pulled my sweater off his head and turned around and looked me in the eyes.

" You. You are one hell of a crazy person. Get out. Now." He said strictly.

" I'm fine with that! Wait.. who are you exactly?! " I said.

" I'm Paul. Your EX driver."

" Ouch.. You were supposed to take me to Lou..weren't cha?"

" Yes! I found you in the alley! But I'm finished with you. You are crazy."

" N-no-no! Please! Give me one more chance! Anything to see Lou!" I screamed.

" Go sit down in your seat and let's pretend like all this crap didn't happen" Paul said as he put

his seatbelt back on.

Wow.. This is really embarressing. I looked outside and blushed while he kept on drving.

" It's okay, just never do that ever again. Behind that behavior, you sound really nice." He said.

" Thanks, really. How is Louis? "

" He's.. umm doing fine. It's just that there's this one distraction he has." he said nervously.

" Please tell me. " I said beggingly.

" He has to tell you himself. "

" Party pooper.." I muttered.

" What was that?" He said.

"Nothing!"

" Okay.." He said with a smirk.

**Harrys POV**

Louis has this one distraction.

I try to ask him what it is, but he always denies it or tells us he needs time.

I respect he needs time, but it's been 3 weeks.

I'm just going to go straight up to him.

I went inside his room and closed his door.

I found him lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

" Tell me. Tell me now." I said.. a bit too strictly.

" What?" He said as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

" This is **not** funny. All of us are worried about you."

" Well then don't be! It's my buisness!" He yelled.

I don't know why. The way he yelled at me just... just made me want to not bother.

I just wasn't used to him being mad or serious.

I don't know what to do.

I guess he just.. I don't know.

I went and walked up to go outside his room.

I cant take this.

**Louis POV**

I don't want to be enemies with Harry.

I'm just worried about Ariana. I care about him, but don't get me wrong.

I had yelled at Harry and now he's going away.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him around to face me.

" I. Have. A. Sibling. Coming. that's why." I said.

" Is that the only reason?" He said kindly.

" Yes." I said.

We sat back down on my bed.

" Than you must really care about this 'sibling' coming over."

" I do... a lot." I said staring at the floor.

" Tell me. Tell me more about this sibling coming over." He said energetically.

" Ha, no telling anyone. She's coming on the day of the Christmas Ball." I said.

Harry started bursting out laughing for no reason.

" what?" I said.

" I just can't get over the name. Simon must've put 'deep' thoughts in this name" He said.

" It's kinda awkward.. what a weird name. but my sibling is staying at Caesar Hotel for now."

_**The day of the Christmas Ball**_

**Ariana POV**

Wow. I don't know what to wear.

Let's see what's in my suitcase...

Ooh, this looks good.

**[ What she's wearing: /cgi/set?id=66514416 ]**

**[ for the link above, add polyvore *dot com*]  
**

I curled the bottom of my hair and clipped my hair

with the pink bow.

_8:30 pm_

Ooh, I just had to wait for an hour...

Hmm.. what should I do?

Actually let me clean up that scar, Daniel had cut on my cheek.

Ooh, and how am I gonna cover my cutting scars?

My make-up won't do.

I just decided to clean the cheek scar with make up and just not

to show my arms when I'm at the party. That should do right?

**[ A/N: If you want to know what happens next... REVIEW:)**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoy :) ]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL; MY COMPUTER KEEPS SHUTTING OFF, RIGHT AFTER I FINISH THE CHAPTER.**

**ERGGGGGGGGGGHJKJHGFDBVCFGHJN BERTYUIJKMNHBFVDRTYUJMNBVGF!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing it means so much to me! It makes my whole entire day!**

**Thanks to: Handballgirl, oO1Dstephanie1DOo, and a guest. Thank you, dearly. I never thought **

**I'd get reviews! Thankssssss ;) Oh, and hey, I like to write what Ariana wears, so I'll give you**

**a link in the story and just type in Polyvore * dot com* before you paste the link and voila!**

**I can't write a link in the story -_- That sucks. Would you like to listen to music while you **

**read? Here, listen to this: Confetti - Tori Kelly**

_Merci beaucoup, et s'il vous plait profiter de ce chapitre! :)_

_Gracias. Espero que ustedes disfruten de este capítulo._

_Χάρη σε όλους διαβάζετε αυτό! Μπορείτε παρακαλώ να εξαπλωθεί η λέξη για αυτή την ιστορία, αν εσείς θέλετε επιπλέον κεφάλαιο! Πολλή αγάπη, για εσάς, εμένα σχηματίζουν._

**Ariana's POV**

I straightened out my dress and walked out of the limo with Justin.

Yes, Justin Bieber. THE Justin Bieber. Simon said everyone had to have partners

and Justin was free because he said Selena was too sick. Justin put his arm around my

waist and I scooched a bit closer to him. A little to close I think? Is it bad that it feels

so good to be this close with Justin? I could smell his cologne. He has a girlfrend though..

The paps crowded around us yelling out things like:

_Justin! Are you cheating on Selena!_

_Justin! Justin! Look this way!_

_Who's this mystery girl!_

_How dare you cheat on Selena!_

I closed my eyes and our security guard pushed the paps

away. " Open your eyes, babe. We're here. Sorry about the paps." He said rubbing his neck.

" It's okay. It's not your fault" I smiled.

" Thanks" He grabbed my hand and we walked towards a booth.

We sat across from eachother.

" So.. who are you exactly? Not to be rude.." He asked nervously.

" Ariana. Louis' little sister." I faked a smile a looked down at my hands on my lap.

**Louis' POV**

I sat in the limo with Selena Gomez.

Ele was too sick to come.

" Lou. Justy was sick. He caught a terrible flu. I hope it won't be awkward

between us. Oh, and I met Ariana at a cafe' yesterday. She hates you. I'm sorry

to say Ariana's not coming. She's ditching you." Selena started crying.

" Oh, babe. Don't cry. Ariana.. she's complicated?" I pulled her close

to my chest and rubbed her back. She wore a **very** short dress. It was strapless

and showed a **very** large amount of cleavage.

" When we get to the Christmas Ball, can we head upstairs? I have to use the restroom."

She sniffled.

" Of course babe." I said and we walked hand in hand crowding through the paps

to the club.

**Ariana's POV**

Justin was so nice. Ugh, don't tell me I'm falling for a guy who has a girlfriend!

" Selena couldn't make it. I couldn't believe it. She told me she was sick... and now..

I'm here with you..." He started massaging his temples.

" Excuse me?!" I said offended. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" Sorry, babe. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed. My mom is in the

hospital and Sel couldn't make it here. My manager just died and my cousin was in a

car crash and-"

I cut Justin off. He was in great pain. I could tell. Tears started streaming down his face.

I lead him towards a room upstairs and hugged him tightly.

" It's okay, Justin. I'm sorry for your loss." I said quietly.

Justin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close enough that

there wasn't any space between us. He was about 2-3 inches taller than me. Not much.

He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red. He stroked my cheek and

said," Thanks. We just met and thanks for being nice. " We exchanged numbers and decided

to stay here, upstairs. Justin layed down on the bed and I layed down next to him. He was

on his phone.

**Louis' POV**

Selena closed the door. " L-louis." She started pouring her eyes.

" Please help me." She said.

She sat next to me on the bed.

" What is it, dear?" I asked rubbing her back.

I looked her in they eyes. Her eyes stared into mine, in a daze.

Her lips.. were so kissable. W-wait.. what am I thinking?! The rest of the

boys can't help me cuz' they skipped the whole event. They were playing COD at home

and rehearsing for their Boston show. Selena leaned in closer, and closer.

Is this bad?! We both are in a relationship. I couldn't think. Before I knew it, her lips

were on mine.

**A/N: Want to find out what happens?! Review! Spread the word about this story!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you have a wonderful and safe Spring Break, guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : **

**[ A/N : EEEEEEP ! Thank you heaps to everyone who reads, reviews & likes my story. Coming **

**home from stupid:P school and reading all your sweet comments REALLY makes my day . So**

**thanks. Thanks to : Ariana'sGoingInOneDirection , 1Dluvr01 , and 3 guests :) **

**Do you like listening to music while reading fanfic? ]**

**Here, listen to this: Quicksand - Max Schneider **

**Ariana's POV**

I woke up in somebody's arms? WHAT?! I got up and shrieked.

Justin got up and rubbed his eyes, " WHAT'S HAPPENING?! " He yelled.

" Sorry. I just got scared. I guess we fell asleep here. " I said staring at the floor.

Justin threw on his shirt and looked at me. " Thanks. Thanks for listening to me. " He said

and hugged me. I returned his hug and we stayed there for what felt like hours. It felt _so_ good

to be in his arms. What felt wrong is that he had a girlfriend.

" Want me to drive you home? " He asked.

Oh god, his voice. His voice is so SEXY in the morning.

" S-s-sure." I said.

We ran down the stairs, out the club and into his car. He opened the door for me

and jogged around the car to the drivers side and went inside the car.

I saw some flashes when he opened the car for me, but whatever.

" So, where do you live, babe?"

" Umm, at One Direction's mansion? I don't know exactly where- " I got cut off.

" Don't worry. I've been there before. Just put on your seatbelt" He winked and drove there.

We talked about doing a collab one day and about how he wanted to hear me sing.

" We're here." He said.

I sighed, " Thank you." I kissed his cheek and went to 1D's mansion.

Paul had said he brought my suitcase to the mansion.

I ringed the doorbell. I heard running and yelling. Harry opened the door.

" Why hello, there " He winked. He got pushed by Zayn," Who are you? " He asked.

Harry explained to the boys how I was Louis' little sister.

**Harry's POV**

Oh gosh. Louis didn't tell me how beautiful she was.

She sure was gorgeous. " Hey Ariana, Where's Louis? I thought he was with you? "

" Umm. What are you talking about? I didn't see him at all yesterday. " I said.

" W-w-what do you mean? " He chuckled nervously, " Selena texted me that he spent the

whole day with you."

" What do **you** mean? Justin said that Selena didn't go because she was sick" I said.

" I hear some DRAMA ! " Niall yelled and came into the room.

Ariana giggled. " Come here, Niall. " She patted the cushion next to her.

He sat next to Ariana and wrapped his arm around her waist. I was jealous. But I didn't show

it. " N-n-no. This is wrong. Selena said she was there. " Harry exclaimed.

" Justin said she wasn't there, so he went with me. " She looked in his eyes.

" So, did Selena lie? Or did Justin? Or Louis? Or me? " Niall asked.

" Niall. Seriously. " I said.

Liam came into the room and turned on Hollywire Tv:

_**" Is Justin Bieber cheating on Selena with a new girl? Or is Selena cheating on**_

_**Justin, with Louis?! Let's get down to it, people. I'm your host Chelsea Briggs, coming to**_

_**you from Hollywood and you're watching the HollyWire Hot you hear the cheating **_

_**bells coming up? Okay, so last night, Justin was found attending the Christmas Ball with a **_

_**new girl? What? Who is she?And Selena was found attending the Christmas Ball with Louis, **_

_**from One Direction! After the Christmas Ball was over, neither Justin, Selena, Louis, or the **_

_**Mystery girl came out of the club. They stayed overnight. The weird thing was that Justin **_

_**came out hand-in-hand with the Mystery girl! NOT SELENA! And Selena came out hand-in-**_

_**hand with Louis! Justin drove Mystery girl to One Direction's Mansion?! WHAT?! What**_

_**is going on? And he gained a kiss on the cheek from her. So, is Jelena over? Louis drove to**_

_**Selena's house and god knows what they were doing. So, is the new shipping name, **_

_**Lolena? Get it? Louis + Selena? Haha. Come back next week for more news about the**_

_**drama and I'll catch you then! "**_

" This is stupid. This.. is it true? " Liam asked.

" Yeah. Every bit. But I can't believe Louis would go out with Selena." I said.

" No. There must be a mistake! He can't be cheating! What about Eleanor? They're

perfect for each other! Uh-oh, please tell me El saw this!" Harry yelled.

" Uh, I think she did. She tweeted Louis: _" Relationships are for mature. Something_

_you don't have xx "_ . " Zayn said.

" I'll call the man!" Niall said. He picked up his phone and ringed Louis on speaker.

" Yello! It's Lou" He exclaimed happily.

" Who do you think you are? " Niall asked.

" Um.. Lou. The poo :) "

" No. Stop. You can't just cheat on Ele!" Niall yelled.

In the background, we could hear Selena yelling to Louis, " Hurry up, Louis! Don't

keep me waiting for long!"

" I gotta go! Bye! " Louis hung up.

Harry shook his head, "I never thought Louis would be this type of guy"

" But It _was_ him on the phone. I could recognize his voice a mile away." Liam said.

" I really want to do something about it, but I guess it's his choice. It's his life. Let's

do something about it tomorrow. In two days, we have a show in Boston." Liam got

up and started cooking some Macaroni & Cheese.

I ran upstairs and wore this: [  cgi/set?id=81757613 - write ' polyvore * dot com * before you paste the link . ]

I went downstairs and sat next to Zayn. " What's up, buttercup? " I smiled at him.

He smiled, " Nothin' much. Just on Twitter. Want to go to the recording studio with

me? " He asked.

" You have one here? " I was amazed.

" Yes, yes we do. "

Me and Zayn were at the recording studio.

" Go inside. I wanna here you sing. " He said.

" Oh kay... I guess. "

[ A/N: ** Ariana sang I believe in you & me by Whitney Houston. She actually has a cover**

**of the song on her YouTube Channel: Osnapitzari . Check it out , bruhh :] ]**

I went out the booth and asked him, " What do you think? "

" . . . . ." He said.

I hugged him. " Aww. Thanks"

_Knock Knock_

" Let's get the door, Ari. " Zayn took my hand and opened the door.

" Ohhhh heyyy, whattt upppp, mahhh bitchessss? " Louis asked, obviously drunk.

Louis pushed Zayn. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ARIANA?!"

" Dude. Chill. We're just hanging out. " Zayn said and playfully pushed him.

Harry ran up to Louis and jumped on top of him making him fall to the floor.

" How. Dare. You. Cheat. On. Ele. With. A. Slut. Like. Selena?!" He yelled.

Louis pushed Harry off and punched him. " It's MY decision. MY life. Deal with it."

Niall came out and held Louis' arms. " Man, chill the fuck down. Selena made you high

or something?" Louis had gotten angry, " Don't talk about Selena like that !" He yelled and

pushed Niall.

" I guess someone needs to go to sleep. " Liam said and punched Louis in the face

making him knock out.

**Louis' POV**

Me and Selena...

**[ A/N: WANNA FIND OUT MORE? REVIEW! :3 ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**[A/N: HEYAA ! :] I might put the story up on Quotev... maybe cuz of the **

**stupid policy Fanfiction has. Would you mind sharing the the story? :) BTW, I am going to **

**update EVERY Saturday ! YAY . If I don't update by that Saturday, I'm going to post 2 more the **

**next Saturday... So ... WHOPEE ! :) Thanks for reading my story ! * internet hug * :) ]**

**Wanna listen to music? Here, listen to : Push - Avril Lavigne**

**Louis POV**

Me and Selena were inside her house. We had drove there to plan on what

next. Selena took me downstairs, and led me to her basement. How creepy? She

said if I wanted Ariana to be safe, I'd had to do something. My dear Ariana, I'm so sorry.

" The Tactics are special informatives that give information to the Arbor. The Arbor

is a government group or gang that kills and collects in Hollywood. If they capture you, you

either join the group, or die. Two options. The Tactics have their eye on Ariana, so protect

her. "

I sighed. " Wow."

" A lot? I know. I'm guessing they have nothing like this in the UK . " She said.

" Nothing.. at all." I said sitting on a cushion.

" So.. you want to protect Ariana?" She said taking off her jacket.

" Of course!" I said.

" First of all, I'm apart of the Tactics & Arbor. " She layed down on the sofa.

" WHAT?!" I said jumping off the cushion.

Selena giggled, " Don't worry. You can trust me. " She stood in front of me grabbing my hands.

" How can I ?!"

" Really? " She rolled her eyes. " I just told you all this information. Obviously I want Ariana

safe, too."

" Why?" I asked confused. " You don't even know her."

" She seems very nice. She has this special light inside of her."

" Yeah.."

I looked into her poopy brown eyes. " What, now?"

" We could either do _fun_ stuff, or talk about keeping Ariana safe." She said.

" Um.. I have a girlfriend. So I'll go with option 2."

" C'mon! Eleanor doesn't have to know. If you don't, I'll tell the Tactics & Arbor

that you know about the information and will have to kill **ALL** the 1D members."

" I thought you were good?!"

" I am.. occasionally. Now, I'm hungry.. not for food." She said.

" I-I-I can't. I'm with El."I said backing up.

" Then why'd you kiss me at the club? " She said walking towards me, causing me to back up.

" I-I-I don't know." I said.

I finally had my back on the wall and her in front of me.

" You cheated on her once, c'mon she already hates you."

" WHAT?!" I said.

" She tweeted you. "

" NO!"

" Don't worry." She said and gave me a drink.

Next thing I knew, everything became a blur. I woke up in her bed.

It was the morning. Ughh, more like hangover? I looked the other side, she

was naked?! I was naked?! Don't tell me we.. ugghh. I threw on my clothes

and she woke up. " Where are you going?!" She yelled.

" Home."

" No way. How about breakfast?" She said. " Don't wanna go there feelin hungry."

" Okay."

She gave me pancakes and a ' special drink ' .

She drove me to the mansion and I was drunk.

**[ A/N: That's the part where Louis rings the door bell and acts crazy, and Liam knocks him out ]**

**Ariana POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Oh, yeah. I'm living with One Direction!

I was wearing grey sweats and a tank top. I tied my her in a pony tail and went

downstairs. " Hey Ari. " Liam said on the couch.

" Hey Liam. Where's Louis?"

" He's in his room. Apparently, Selena made Louis drunk and they... yeah." He said.

I sat next to him sighed. " I'm hungry. "

He chuckled, " Go make yourself some cereal, gurll. "

I giggled and ate Cocoa Puffs, my favorite.

Louis came out of his room and hugged me.

" I missed you. " He whispered.

" Get your hand off of me." I said taking his arms off me. " Why don't you hang out with

Selena, since you ditched her for me yesterday."

" Hey, Don't - " I cut him off.

" Go take a shower. You smell like alcohol. " I ran into my room and slammed my door.

**[ A/N: Sorry this was short :P I'll try to make the next chapter longer. ]**


End file.
